


Your Glasses are Fogging

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Moving In New Directions [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cutsie, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, at the end, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about two friends who move from casually jerking it together from time to time to jerking each other almost every night, to casual blowjobs until somehow feelings get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Glasses are Fogging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work in this fandom, and while i feel like I've been here forever, I'm still kind of new to it, so bear with me?

It's not something they talk about, really. Sometimes it happens, and sometimes it doesn't. Should they talk about it? Probably, but the situation had never really bothered either of them. A casual, "You busy tonight?" text from Baekhyun, a slightly more ambiguous "You good?" from Chanyeol, sometimes something even as blunt as "You good to go tonight?" 

As it starts to happen more often, Chanyeol starts to grow slightly more hesitant, which makes Baekhyun the same, in turn. 

"Chan? You busy?" Baekhyun calls out into the apartment as he walks through the door. 

"Got a couple essays, why?" Chanyeol calls back.

"You know why." Baekhyun mutters under his breath, walking to his room and dropping his books onto his bed. Taking the time to put in his contacts this morning had obviously been a bad idea because halfway through the day they slipped and he had a huge headache for the rest of his classes, a headache that intensifies as he slips his glasses onto his face. He sighs because they were supposed to help but just goes downstairs and tosses a few painkillers back, chugging half a bottle of water with them. 

"Why, Baek?" Chanyeol pokes his head into the kitchen. 

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang tonight, but i guess you're busy with class stuff." Baekhyun can see it in Chanyeol's eyes when he understands and feels the rejection coming, but it never does.

"Just, let me put my stuff away? Get it started, yeah?" Baekhyun's eyes widen and he watches after Chanyeol as he takes off down the hallway. "Get it started, Baek." Chanyeol's chuckle from the room has Baekhyun jumping into action, connecting his laptop to the TV and finding a video neither of them have seen. 

"Have you seen this one?" He asks when Chanyeol comes into the room. 

"Nah, go for it." He smiles, seating himself next to Baekhyun, closer than normal. The beginning of the video is awkward, the break since the last time they'd done this creating tension until Baekhyun notices Chanyeol palming himself over his sweats and he finds himself wishing he had been smart enough to change before they'd started. A minute or two later, he copies Chanyeol, palming himself through his jeans. Once the tension dissolves, it's easy to fall back into the old habit of getting off together. They started in high school and since then they've only grown closer, becoming the best friends they were destined to be. It seems that they each wrap a hand around themselves at the same time, both taking long, tight strokes up and then back down. After a while his vision starts to cloud and he hears Chanyeol laughing breathlessly. 

"Baek, your glasses are fogging." He laughs softly, stopping his hand movement to reach over and tug them off for Baekhyun, who figures they'll go back to doing what they were doing, but Chanyeol just stops and slides on top of him, on leg on either side while Baekhyun's hand is still down his own pants.

"Chan!" He protests quietly. The rest of his complaints die in his throat as Chanyeol tugs his hand out, slipping his hand in instead. "Chan." He tries again, but it comes out as a weak moan as Chanyeol twists his wrist slightly. 

"Baek." Chanyeol whispers softly, into his ear like a secret. It's all a blur for a moment, and then everything clears up as Baekhyun ends up on his back naked on the couch with an equally as naked Park Chanyeol hovering over him. 

"You look really nice like this, you know?" Chanyeol mumbles slightly as he takes Baekhyun's dick back into his hand, making the older gasp. "All flushed and ready, so easily worked up." Chanyeol takes to nipping and sucking along Baekhyun's jawline and collarbone, making Baekhyun whine and arch his back. "Always get me going so good. Never watched the videos anyway, you know. Always watched you and hoped that one day i could make you feel as good as you make yourself feel." Baekhyun whimpers softly and brings a hand to cup Chanyeol's cock.

"Make me feel- so good, Chan." Baekhyun stutters out, still unsure about the situation but excited about someone else's hand on him. 

"No one can make you feel like i do." Chanyeol hisses in Baekhyun's ear as Baekhyun wraps his hand around Chanyeol's cock.

"No one." Baekhyun repeats, tension starting to seep into his muscles as he feels himself get closer. "Ah- gonna, Chan-" He whines softly as he comes over Chanyeol's hand, embarrassment immediately seeping into his pores now that there's no hand on his dick. It's only when Chanyeol rocks into his hand that he still remembers there's one in his hand and he should probably help. He pulls Chanyeol to completion and they lay on each other for a moment before Chanyeol stands up and looks at him. 

"I need a shower, now. Are you coming with or staying here?"

"Staying here." Baekhyun decides almost immediately.

 

\----

 

They still don't talk about it. It happens (more often then either of them would admit) and they still don't talk, just letting some video play in the background as they get each other off. It becomes a thing that happens regularly until it becomes weird not to at the end of the night. They venture into other fields occasionally, Baekhyun sometimes dropping to his knees in front of Chanyeol and letting him use him if he's had a particularly rough day, or the even rarer occurrence of Chanyeol getting on his knees and sucking Baekhyun to completion if his day was stressful or if there was a test approaching that he wasn't prepared for. 

"Chan." Baekhyun whines one time after Chanyeol swallows and stands up, towering over him only slightly. "Kiss me." He requests softly. Chanyeol doesn't immediately respond and for a minute Baekhyun worries he crossed a line before Chanyeol is stepping forward and catching Baekhyun's lips in a kiss almost too gentle. It's so soft and barely there that Baekhyun pushes up for more, whining softly into Chanyeol's mouth.

"Fuck." Chanyeol sighs as he cups Baekhyun's chin in his hand and pulls him in deeper, licking into his mouth with a moan that Baekhyun echoes. 

"Please." The simple word has Chanyeol freezing and pulling back in an instant. "Please." Baekhyun repeats, leaning forward and licking a stripe up the side of Chanyeol's neck. 

"Yeah." Chanyeol mutters. "Yeah." They slowly move towards Baekhyun's bed and once they're lain across it Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol into another kiss, this one hot and messy, with clashes of teeth and swipes of tongues, until Chanyeol regains his senses and pulls away, reaching away from the bed and towards the night stand. As Baekhyun waits, he gently pumps his already half-hard cock. It's a sight Chanyeol moans at when he moves back. 

"We should talk about this." He mumbles into Baekhyun's neck. 

"After you fuck me." Baekhyun whines.

"Baek..."

"Chan." Baekhyun grabs the lube from him and coats his own fingers, knowing how he likes it. After a minute he feels more fingers join his and soon they each have two in him, scissoring and stretching. "I'm ready, Chan. Come on." They both pull their fingers out and Chanyeol makes quick work of the condom and lubes himself up pretty quickly, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun gently.

"You're sure?" He asks softly. 

"Completely." Baekhyun answers in a shaky but overall confident voice so Chanyeol lines himself up and slowly pushes himself in. Once he's fully seated with his hips against Baekhyun's he takes a moment to just look down at his best friend and think about how they got here. "Go, Chan." The nudge at the back of his leg indicates to Chanyeol that this isn't the first time Baekhyun has tried to get him to move.

"Sorry." He mumbles, pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

"Harder." Baekhyun moans after a minute, pushing his hips down to meet Chanyeol's.

"I go any faster and this is gonna be over real quick." Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly, and it reminds Baekhyun of that night a couple weeks ago. Once they finish they lay in Chanyeol's clean bed and look at each other happily. 

"Hey, Baek." Chanyeol says softly.

"Yeah, Chan?" Baekhyun turns his head. 

"Your glasses are fogging." He laughs quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened to this fic. It wasn't even supposed to escalate past handjobs, let alone to actual smut. Anyway, I'm sorry for this shit i have produced at the precious time of 12:40 in the morning.


End file.
